


Refrain

by SphynxNightmare



Series: One Song Glory [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Cussing, Fluff and Humor, Light Sexual Tension, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare
Summary: When Immortal goes missing on her mission to find the Rubelcrack, it is up to a misfit Unicorn to hunt her down and save her from her dark captor. Unfortunately for Glory, there's a certain Rockstar Demon around that's acting as a perfect distraction. Can he save Immortal or will Hell claim Glory's soul as well?(Immortal is property of my friend Immi)
Relationships: Hed/Original male character, Satan/Original female character
Series: One Song Glory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548322
Kudos: 2





	Refrain

* * *

_You have to find Immortal. Heaven's victory depends on you. _

Gabriel's words rang in the Unicorn's mind with each step, his hooves clicking over the concrete of main street. He might have stood out if he were the only one with hooves, but plenty of those he passed harbored them. Gabriel had worried that the hooded fishnet shirt and violet shorts would make infiltration impossible. If anything, Glory was blending in far too well.

Nevertheless, Glory pulled his hood a bit higher over his head. Tip of horn and short muzzle stuck out, facts ignored by all those he walked by. His leonine tail swished behind him as he scanned the buildings. His horn began to glow, soft gold light emitting from it. No, not here. He closed his eyes, trying to sense the Heavenly spirit that was Immortal. She had been sent to hunt down the Rubelcrack and failed to return. 

Heaven wanted the Rubelcrack. 

They didn't really care one way or another who brought it back, but Glory gave a damn. He wasn't going to leave a fellow soldier across enemy lines. Glory placed his palms together and concentrated, the soft glow growing brighter. Wisps of white smoke appeared in front of him, curling and dancing as they led him to the left. He dropped his hands and followed the _Holy Mist. _

An hour passed before Glory was able to see the massive Tower that was the home of Satan. The Holy Mist continued to pull at him, but Glory let his magic fade. It was obvious enough that Immortal was being kept hostage inside.

The Tower sat outside the city, a large gate surrounding the entrance to the long walkway leading to the building. Guards stood inside, but they were not why Glory was forced to stop. 

A large group of Demons lingered at the entrance, many pushing as hard as possible into the gates. There were screams and cheers, many of them holding posters and signs. Glory twisted his ears back in annoyance. Were they fans of Satan? Who would favor such a monster? 

"He'll be out any second", a cat Demon said to a horned woman who was holding a poster. Glory narrowed his violet eyes, examining the poster. A pink-haired Demon was screaming into a microphone, a group of Demons behind him with different instruments. Some sort of rock band? Why were rock fans at Satan's Tower? That was like country fans coming to God's gates. 

"He's so perfect!" The horned woman screamed, and Glory shifted away from the pair. He walked to the fence, plucking at it gently. There was no magic attached to it, yet no one had tried to climb it. Glory looked at his hooves, then at the wired fence. There was no way his hooves would fit in the small gaps, but perhaps something else would work. 

_ "Dimensional shift_", Glory whispered as he touched the fence. His horn lit up again. The metal under his hand wavered and faded. Glory drew a circle high enough to pass through, the portion of fence within disappearing. Glory stepped through, and the fence returned as his horn went dormant again. 

The guards were so focused on the massive crowd that none of them noticed the hooded figure slipping by. Glory crept toward the back of the Tower, not letting the throb in his head distract him. He was exhausting his magic already, but he had to complete his mission. He could not accept failure.

The back door swung open. Glory threw himself against the stone building, pressing tight to the shadows. 

"Thank you again for coming", an angelic voice said. Two figures stepped into view, one of which was sporting small angel wings folded neatly to her back. Her pigtails swayed as she walked, her halo hovering inches above her head. 

Glory's horn lit up against his will. He wrapped his hands around it quickly to hide the light. His magic recognized the angel immediately. It was Immortal. 

"What was that?" came the second voice. A male Demon stepped around Immi, his brow furrowed as his red eyes scanned the dark. Short pink hair topped his head, large black horns curling back over his head. His small wings twitched behind him curiously, a smirk settled on his lips. 

Glory swallowed as the Demon seemed to stare right at him. Immortal turned, looking around. "I don't see anything", Immortal said softly, turning back to the Demon. The male nodded, taking his eyes off the darkness to focus on the hostess. "It was a pleasure to play for you both", the Demon told Immi.

_Play for? Of course, _Glory thought_, the Demon from the poster_. 

Immortal shook the other's hand. "You're welcome back to the Tower anytime", the Angel stated. "I should get back to Satan", she continued, "have a good night, Hed." Hed laughed lightly and waved as Immortal headed back inside. "Goodnight!" The door swung shut. 

A heartbeat. Glory's horn had already stopped glowing, but he did not dare to move by dropping his hands. 

"You might as well come out", Hed called. "Or I can shout for the guards." He turned back toward the shadow Glory was attempting to hide in, making the Unicorn's heart skip. He had been discovered! His hands lowered, his mind racing. Maybe he could just pretend to be a fan and get away with an autograph. 

Glory stepped forward, moving into the light. The silver Unicorn was adorned with a black chest and stomach, along with black hands and feathering around his feet. White stripes akin to a zebra covered his body, the fishnet showing off his pelt. 

Hed tilted his head at the creature, stepping closer. "Take off your hood", his gentle voice commanded. Glory swallowed, his heart picking up speed. There was something about the way Hed was staring at him, as if he were some stunning piece of art. Glory licked his muzzle anxiously, hands lifting to pull the hood back. 

His short pink and sky blue mane fell to the right, matching the fur hanging off his cheeks and the large tuft of fur on his chest and around his neck. Black engulfed his left ear and eye, silver circling the right. His face was otherwise white, his lower jaw black. Golden horn matched the choker around his neck. His violet eyes found crimson. 

"What.. are you?" Hed asked, closing the gap between them. Glory flicked his ears back, a hoof lifting to paw at the ground. "That's a rude question", Glory stated, his voice stronger than his nerves felt. Being caught was one thing. Being examined so closely was another. 

Hed was in front of him, within arm's reach. "I'm sorry", Hed said, his hand lifting, "but I've never seen anything like you before. What's your name?" The Unicorn narrowed his eyes as Hed reached for him like a man reaching for a dream. He slapped the hand away. "My name is Glory, and I am not here for you to gawk at!"

Hed paid no real mind to his hand being smacked away. "_Glory_", he whispered, still in awe. Glory felt heat flood his face, hidden by his fur. The longer he stared at Hed, the harder it was to cling to his senses. He could not draw his eyes from the Demon's, and he found he did not want to look away. The ground seemed to shift under his hooves. Hed grabbed his shoulders and jerked him close. 

Glory couldn't think. His mouth caught in a sudden, heated kiss, his mind ceased to work. Butterflies exploded in his stomach, his heart beating his ribs into submission. Hed's chest pressed against Glory's, permitting the Unicorn to feel the hummingbird heart of the Demon. Hed released his shoulders, dropping his hands to Glory's hips. 

The Demon's hips met Glory's. The Unicorn gave a weak whinny in the back of his throat, not thinking to try and protest. Glory let his own hands rise, sliding up Hed's strong arms to grasp at his chest. His fingers curled into Hed's shirt.

The back door swung open, snapping Glory back to his senses. He shoved Hed back and turned, his wide eyes snapping to Immortal. The Angel stood beside Satan, their hands entwined. Hed stumbled from the shove, blinking wildly. 

"It's a Unicorn", Immortal said, confusion in her tone. "A soldier of Heaven", Satan cried, pulling Immortal behind him protectively. Glory looked between the Dark Prince and the Demon Rockstar, panic clinging to his mind. His horn lit up, a hand rising. "_Rock throw!" _

Rocks rose and hurled themselves at Satan, but the Dark Prince countered them with ease. As the rocks fell away, Glory bolted for the fence. "**No!**", Hed screamed after him, giving chase. Glory had the speed of his species on his side, but Hed was banking on trapping the Unicorn between himself and the fence. 

"_Dimensional shift"_, Glory shouted as he reached the fence, both hands extended. The fence vanished as he passed through, reappearing so quickly after that a chunk of pink and blue hair from leonine tail was left in his wake. 

Hed slammed into the fence, his fingers curling into it as the Unicorn vanished from sight. His heart and chest heaved. A soft smile crossed his lips as he pressed his forehead against the fence. 

"Glory."


End file.
